narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otonami Sokudo
NOTE: The jutsus and this character has barely been updated. If you really want to edit this for a summary, I'd very glad. First, message me about it and I'll give permission. Personality He pretty much has an annoying personality, with his great ability to have sonic speed; he seems to favor it a lot. He always depart from his home late, but gets to his destination in time. He likes the color blue. He always like to compete at racing (even though he will always win), he always help his friends no matter what the cost is, he always keeps his promise (even if it means to kill him). When he does missions, he seems like that he takes it as it was fun (since he has incredible speed). But, in time of real crisis and big problems, he gets serious and takes no fun at all. Otonami is always spirituous and free-controlled, and of course adventurous. Even though he’s humorous, his friends don’t take it lightly. Although, even he meets strangers, he always helps anyone but enemies of Otonami Sokudo, since he thinks it'll be adventurous. Also, he can tick people off, making them angry. But...right now, he's more of a serious person. Never joking nowadays. He doesn't waste time at anyone, and usually shows of a cold attitude towards others. He still cares for his friends as he would risk his life for them. He shows more of a cold attitude towards people he hates, and completely ignores them. When someone picks a fight on him, the person is usually left batter and bruised since Otonami doesn't waste time. He's much calmer then before, and doesn't think of anything as adventurous. He still has a taste of fun, but doesn't show it many times. He doesn't tick off people anymore as he just stays silent and ignores strangers. The event of when he killed his father had really changed him. Loyalty/Current Location His loyalty is of Konohagakure and he’s currently in Konohagakure, but it’s most likely that he’s doing missions for fun. Abilities He has amazing speed that his current speed is 600 MPH. His feet just run and yet, he doesn’t use chakra to run his feet to run at an incredible speed. When he runs, he leaves a blue blur behind him. With his Sonic Blade he can combine combos to make jutsus from his weapons. He can also create Lightning Blade because of his main element and with incredible speed, he can easily kill people. Although, his abilities hasn’t been seen often because his speed is too quick for anyone to see (The Sharingan can detect only a little bit that's from 400MPH). According to the note that his Dad had written to him, he has an unknown Kekkei Genkai and new power. Using a jutsu, Sonic: Sound Barrier Eruption can break the sound barrier and erupt on an opponent's ear, making them stop and recover. Currently, he can go up to 2000MPH, blasting past anyone. His jutsu has an order to use. # Sonic Blade Combos # Sonic Waves # Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blade # Lightning Blade: Single Slash # Pentagon Trap: Lightning Blade # Star Burst # Revolution Second/Third History Season Stories *Otonami's Dark Past *Reappearance Again! Otonami Sokudo vs. Ryuka Uchiha *Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals! *Otonami's Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals *The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal! *Trio Quest: Brown Star Crystal! (Probably not going to do) *Final Quest: Green Star Crystal! (Probably not going to do) *The Bitter Family Battle: Father vs. Otonami! (Probably not going to do) *Rescue of Kyashi! Defeat the Akatsuki *Otonami's Training: Star Manuever *Battle For Supremacy: Ryuka Uchiha vs Keiba *A Hollow's True Strength: Keiba vs Ahatake‎ *Raging Emotions:_Kyashi_vs._Otonami *World Teleportation: Medieval Ages *On the Move: Otonami's Search More stories on Otonami. Friends *Raido Kosuki *Yukie Flori *Indo Huiyo *Ryuka Uchiha *Ahatake Kurosaki *and many others... Mission List D Rank 94 C Rank 106 B Rank 130 A Rank 267 S Rank 143 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jonin Category:articles marked as clear